utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi
Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi (ぼくのりりっくのぼうよみ) is a rapper who started uploading songs on NND since 2012. When singing as an utaite, he uses the name Shigaisen (紫外線 - lit. ultraviolet rays, and another kanji before is 市街戦 - lit. urban warfare). But most of the time when he appears as a rapper, he is Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi. This is also his artist name when become a professional singer. He can be called shortly as Bokuriri or Lyric-kun. In 2014, when he was in the second year of his high school, he took part in one of the largest auditions in Japan "Senkou Riot" and ended at the finalist. Thereafter, he was noticed by the producer of popular program "SCHOOL OF LOCK!" on TOKYO FM and had a chance to start his career as a professional singer at the age of 17. After releasing an EP named "Parrot's Paranoia" with 4 songs under idler records label, he officially debuted as a Victor Entertaiment artist. His first album "hollow world" released on December 16, 2015. Bokuriri has a deep, smooth and laid-back voice. His voice even becomes richer when he sings in a long vibrato. Even though his voice may be sexy as an adult's, he's only a teenager. As a rapper and a vocalist, he was praised mostly because of his ability of writing song/rap lyrics. The way he combines the lyrics with sound sources (music) make it strongly exposing to his talented language skills. His own music style is of mixing acoustic and rap, including poetic materials that makes his songs become literary stories. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # COMPILATION ALBUM W.W.W 2014 (Released on August 09, 2014) List of Covered Songs (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.02.25) # "Chocolate Train" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.31) (Deleted) # "Yosogoto" (Another's Affair) (2012.09.19) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2012.12.23) # "rainy,rainy,rainy." (2013.01.27) # "innocence" feat. Kirito and Shigaisen (chorus) (2013.10.12) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.03) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ear Archive) (2014.02.05) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2014.09.25) # "Queen of Hearts" -Rap ver.- feat. Shigaisen and VACON (2015.03.13) as Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi # "One Night Stand and Rain" (2012.12.16) # "In the cage" (2012.12.29) # "sub/objective" (2013.05.06) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Baloney Speaker) -Rap ver.- (2013.07.25) # "kurage" (2014.08.30) # "fuckin' summer vacatiooon!!!!!!" (2014.08.30) (deteled) # "COCK PITT" feat. Nozaki Rikon, SHAKABOOZ, nera_K, Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi and TWOFACE (2014.09.28) # "Hungry Restaurant's Kitchen" (2015.02.23) (deteled) # "sub/objective" -Album ver.- (2015.11.27) # "CITI" (2015.12.30) # "Sunrise" (re-build) (2016.03.07) # "Newspeak" (2016.07.13) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Black Bird |track3info = |track3lyricist = Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi |track3composer = mosqui |track3arranger = |track4title = Labyrinth SHIBUYA |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |track1title = patchwork |track1info = |track1lyricist = Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi |track1composer = DYES IWASAKI |track1arranger = }} |track1title = Black Bird |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = patchwork |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = A prisoner in the glasses |track3info = |track3lyricist = Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Collapse |track4info = |track4lyricist = Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi |track4composer = kvold |track4arranger = |track5title = CITI |track5info = |track5lyricist = Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi |track5composer = sasanomaly |track5arranger = |track6title = sub/objective |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Venus |track7info = (feat. halca) |track7lyricist = Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi |track7composer = Monkey_sequence.19 |track7arranger = |track8title = Pierrot |track8info = |track8lyricist = Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi |track8composer = DYES IWASAKI |track8arranger = |track9title = Sunrise |track9info = (re-build) |track9lyricist = Boku no Lyric no Bouyomi |track9composer = shirothebeats |track9arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * He is still currently a Yokohama high school student.Biography on his official website * The song "One Night Stand and Rain" is his first upload on NND but it is the second time he sang as a rapper."One Night Stand and Rain" Description External Links * Homepage * Twitter * Twitter_bot * SoundCloud (deleted) * Vine * LINE Category:NND Rappers Category:Professional Singers